minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Georgia3904/a portal to wiki (mcsm, part 2)
again, thanks to everyone that joined. (note: this is form OUR point of view, not Jesse's unless its apart of the plot.) Chapter 2 Georgia was lying on a couch made out of Stone bricks and was lying on her back looking at the roof. “Why do you always lay down like a cat?” asked Kirby. “Because it’s fun.” Said Georgia. “Uh, huh.” Order then looked at the door “where’d you think Peace and Cassie are?” she asked. Kirby stood up. “Hopefully they’re not lost.” “It’s a big place, maybe they are lost.” Georgia told them. “Cassie seemed to know what she was doing.” “Kirby is right.” Said Order. Georgia then stood up from where she was lying “should we find them?” Asked Georgia. “Ocelot told us to stay here.” Ocelot left Kirby as the ‘leader’ while her and TorqueDawg when to have a talk, PeacebleKingdom had ready left, somehow Order and Georgia stayed in the room “So? Ocelot isn’t our mother she can’t just keep us in this tiny room, hell Peace and Cassie when looking for them!” snapped Georgia. Order and Kirby looked scared about Georgia’s random outburst. Georgia then lowered her head “sorry, I’m just- I don’t even know, these place gives me the creeps, like something out of a movie and I just- I just want to go home.” Order put her hand on Georgia’s shoulder “It’s ok, this is just some prank some loser is doing,” The two girls then looked at the door “maybe Becky is doing this?” asked Kirby. Order shook her head “she wouldn’t do some prank like this.” Order then broke away from Georgia and sat next to Kirby. Georgia then held her arm “yeah, pranks aren’t very funny…” whispered Georgia to herself. All of a stunned, OcelotSlayer opened the door and walked thought the door, alone. “Ocelot?” Order said her name like she never meet her. “Where’s TorqueDawg?” asked Kirby. “Where’s Cassie and Peace? Are they with you?” asked Georgia. “Uh, I’ll tell you that later, anyways, some new comers came and they-“the three friends stood up “New comers?” asked Kirby. “What do they look like?” asked Order. “Are they friendly?” Ocelot put her hands for silence “Claim down guys, they’re with Peace in the main room looking at the portraits. THEIR portraits.” Order and Kirby looked at one another, confused. “Their portraits? Who put them there?” asked Georgia “I’m not sure,” Ocelot then started to walk out the door, she beckoned the other three with her arm. “You can asked them all your questions later, I’ve got news to tell you all.” Ocelot then opened the doors “come on everyone, let huddle up in this dining room.” Kirby looked back at Order “can’t wait to hear the big news.” Georgia followed her friends close be hide “I open we have cookies.” Cassie and Peace where all ready in the room with the four new comers “guess not.” Said one of the new comers. Ocelot looked at a brown haired new comer “come on, let’s get this over with.” Ocelots Voice had fear in it. “Come on Winslow.” Beckoned Cassie to her cat. Winslow just meowed. “Let meet introduce you to the others.” Ocelot faced the newcomers “you four have already meet Cassie Rose and PeacebleKingdom-“Peace cut her off “but call me Peace.” Ocelot then started talking again “this is Order of the Command Block, Georgia3904 and that’s Kirbyfan100.” The blond new comer whispered something into the brown haired boy “more weird names.” Order heard him through “what did you say?” Snapped (a triggered) Order. “It’s a joke! It’s a joke!” Order crossed her arms “it better be.” Ocelot then looked at the new comers. “This is Jesse, Ivor, Petra and Lukas.” Kirby stepped forward “you said there was more new. Is it good? Good news?” Ocelot failed to meet Kirbys’ eyes. “It’s, uh, bad news, I’m afraid…” Ocelot puffed out her chest knowing what she had to say. “TorqueDawg, is dead.” Georgia and Cassie gasped “oh heavens.” “Wait what?” Georgia looked at the ground and Order crossed her arm “but TorqueDawg was so tough! There was nothing that could take HIM down.” Kirby looked at Ocelot “yeah what the hell is going on here, Slayer?” Jesse pulled out a green tipped arrow. “These was what got ‘em.” Peace and Kirby looked Shocked at the arrow. “Tipped arrow?” Asked Peace “does that mean someone set a TRAP for TorqueDawg? That’s nasty…” Kirby sat down on a chair at the table “I can’t believe TorqueDawg is gone, just like that!” Order looked at Jesse “sooooo, what happened to his stuff?” Cassie’s turned her head sharply to Order “how could you say something like that?!” Cassie sounded scared “what? It’s a valid question.” Petra looked at Lukas “whoa…” Georgia stepped forward “come on, come on guys don’t get greedy!” Jesse walked over to Order “it just disappeared down this… random hole in the floor.” Order and Georgia gave Jesse an unfriendly look. “You want us to just take your word for that?” snapped Georgia. Ocelot stepped into the group “guys I saw it too! Jesse was poking around at TorqueDawg’s stuff right before it got sucked into a hopper.” Kirby and Peace looked at one another, same with Order and Georgia. “So I’m looking at this and I’m trying to figure something out. Is this just about TorqueDawg? Or there a bigger picture?” asked Lukas. “Yeah why have OUR portraits?” asked Petra. Peace looked at Lukas “I don’t know guys, knowing TorqueDawg, this might just be about him.” Petra’s eyes where fixed on Peace after the cold words he spoke “am I picking up some beef here?” Petra crossed her arms. Peace flinched “I, w-what? No, I don’t know what you’re talking about?!” Jesse walked up to Peace “you think he DESERVED it?” Peace put his hand on his hips “well, that sounds cold. Uh I dunno, maybe?” Order and Georgia looked at one another. Peace pulled out a book “well SOMEONE brought us here, INCLUNDING TorqueDawg.” Kirby stood up and looked scared “what if we’re all in danger?!” Kirby’s voice showed fear, he wasn’t even trying to hide it. “Ohmygosh! Kirby is right!” said Order. Georgia started to shake “whoever is doing this, they could be hunting us! Like tigers!” Georgia’s voice also had fear in it. Peace crouched low “hunting us?!” Jesse walked into the group “hey guys. If there’s one thing I believe in, its teamwork, if we all stick together we can get thought this together.” They all smiled a little “Stick together like glue!” joked Georgia. They all looked at Georgia. “What?” Ocelot then spoke up “yeah that’s it guys! Teamwork makes the dreamwork!” everyone looked at Ocelot “wow.” Georgia turned around and walked away from the group “all this danger and death talk has me felling numb….” Order walked over to Georgia “hey, G! I wanna talk to you for a second.” Kirby sat back down and looked at Peace “peace! Psst! C’erm!” Ocelot and Cassie also broke off form the group. Ivor loooked at Jesse “I feel like these people have something they don’t want us to know.” why did this take so long? random fact: Georgis dose thing i do in real life, acting like a cat (dont question it), feeling numb about something and saying random things. Category:Blog posts